Been Waiting For You
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: After the male part of the lab's been dumpedf what can our female counterparts do? And will the boys come to their senses of what theyve been wanting is right in front of them? F/A, SMacked and D/L


Hello fello fanfickers(Ifs that's even a word.)

This is a CSI NY fic and also a song fic. The song's name is Been Waiting by Jessica Mauboy. Get the song cause it is real good. Thx to Miles my cousin for giving me this song (she is a girl and miles is a nick name and im weird that's why I call her miles. Every bodies weird and that's why we are all special.) =D

First of all in this fic lets clear up some things.

Flack is dating Devon and has just been dumped but he is still partnered to Angell.

Danny is dating Rikki and he and Lindsay are not together yet. He just got dumped by Rikki.

Mac has been dating Peyton but this is a night out after Peyton choose to stay in London. Stella is with him.

They entered the bar. The atmosphere a bit tense around the detective. Detective Jessica Angell, Don Flack, Stella Bonasera, Mac Taylor, Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer sat in one of the tables. The bar had a friendly atmosphere with the promises of a relaxing evening.

The waitress a friendly girl with the name of Suzy picked up their drinks at the bar. Those detectives had become regulars at the small yet cozy restaurant and each time she had served them. To her they were her best customers and she also became ecstatic at the thought of serving a bunch of New York's finest.

She also served their friends who sometimes came. Adam Ross the shy lab assistant sometimes made friendly conversation with her and then Dr. Sheldon Hawkes would also join in the conversation and the would share stories of how close Mac and Stella were, the latest cases, how when Don and Jess were in the same room they flirted like hell and the chemistry was like electricity in the air and how Danny had cute nicknames for Lindsay like Montana and how Lindsay would smile sweetly at him.

As the red haired, freckled face girl went to their table and placed their drinks infront of them they looked up from observing the floors, walls and their own hands to looks at her and say "Thank You Suzy."

Suzy smiled at them and moved to the other table. But as soon as she was far away she frowned. They were very quiet at the table. Usually when she went to their table they would be talking and teasing each other and then they would talk to her.

Jessica Angell, Stella Bonasera and Lindsay Monroe were fed up. Their partners had been dumped by their girls and they had suggested a night out to ease their minds of that situation. So far they had only made small talk and their partners could sense their frustrations and just stayed quiet. Suzy came over and then told them it was karaoke night. She sauntered away as each one of them were wrapped in their thoughts.

Jess thought how guys would be soo stupid sometimes. She and Flack were like best friends or something and she would always be their for him. They went for drinks after work, had dinner together, Irish coffee also but today he was mooching. And Don Flack never mooched. She internally sighed. How would he not see that she cared for him a lot. When they were together they flirted like hell and the chemistry was almost to much to bear. When they touched it was like an exchange of electricity and their eyes would shoot up and meet. Couldn't he see that?

Stella was frustrated with Mac. She had been his best friend, side kick, comrade and second in command since how long. They would always exchange small signs of affection like a peck on the cheek, his hand on her lower back when going out of a room or her hand in his at hard times like when Claire had died in 9/11. She had helped him through that and she would help him through anything. She just couldn't see why Peyton would dump Mac but at the same time she was mindlessly arguing with Mac telling him he would do so much better and he deserved someone better and she was there and she cared unlike anyone else, the extent of their affection.

Lindsay was downright angry. Angry at the guys for not appreciating their efforts, angry at Rikki for leaving Danny heart broken and at last angry at Danny for not seeing there were other better people and for not seeing she would be one of those people. 'They flirted, he liked her and she liked him so what was holding them back?' She was wondering. And when Suzy said it was karaoke night she thought of an idea and began formulating a plan. So she kicked Stella and Jessica and when they looked at her she quickly cast her eyes to the bathroom.

They told the guys that they were heading to the wash room and they looked up and nodded. The guys were facing an internal battle. They were disappointed that they had been dumped but they were even more disappointed that they were taking it out on their partners and ruing their evening. Which was what they were trying to figure out. Why were they more disappointed for their partners and themselves than their ex-girlfriends and themselves.

Inside the washroom Lindsay began speaking. "Listen we all know we like our partners, heck the whole of NYPD knows. And don't say you don't." She said when she saw Stella open "Because I once heard you cannot lie

when your surrounded by ceramics and tiles."

"Okay we admit it." Stella said after glancing at Jess who had gone ten shades red. "So what?"

"So what is if we don't take a chance how will we know that they don't feel the same?" Lindsay said.

"Linds not sure if you've noticed they won't even speak to us." Angell frowned.

"Yeah but what if we tell them our feelings in a song. It is karaoke night If they don't get it then we will just pass it of as an attempt to make them feel better but if they do get it what do we have to lose?" Lindsay shrugged.

"Okay but who wants to sing?" Stella asked. "Not me I sing like a crow with hay fever."

Lindsay said "Not me." She shook her head "The only sense of music I know is a cow mooing." At their looks she pointed at herself as said "Country girl"

Then Angell noticed that both of their gazes had settled on her. "I can't sing." She said frantically.

"Yes you can. Flack was once passing the lockers when he heard you. And when he told us about it he was dazed." Stella teased.

"Please?" Lindsay begged "This could be the start of something."

"Fine." Angell agreed huffily "But this does not get to the precinct. Agreed" At their nods she asked "What song?"

"I don't know" Stella said

'What about Been Waiting by Jessica Mauboy?" Jessica suggested.

"That's great and will get our point across. Good work and taste in music." She said as Angell grinned.

They got out of the wash room and crossed over to their table. The guys lifted their heads up from their conversation they were having about their feeling for their partners. They went across and Angell nervously said avoiding eye contact with Flack "This song is dedicated to you guys from us." She said as she went away.

Flack looked at Stella and Lindsay and asked "What was that about?"

Stella and Lindsay looked at each other and said "Nothing."

Mac immediately knew that was a lie and coaxed Stella to tell them but she just shook her head and Lindsay did the same and Danny asked her.

Suddenly and upbeat music started and their eyes looked over to the stage. Flack thought he would die of shock as he saw the singer on stage looking as nervous as hell but with an air of confidentiality. Mac and Danny also looked shocked as they saw her.

As Flack stared at her he felt his heart drop to his feet. 'She looked so beautiful.' It was Angell. He thought she looked drop dead gorgeous. Although she was just in a purple blouse and faded jeans Flack thought she had a natural sense of beauty. Barely registering the train of thoughts in his head he took notice of Angells eyes that held a mixture of emotions and that they sparkled brightly under the light and her brown hair was falling in cascades over her shoulders and her perfect skin seemed to shine and she looked like an perfect angel.

At that moment Angell was freaking out internally. She did not know why she was doing this but she knew if she did not do this she would regret it for life. As her eyes scanned the room from the stage she caught Flack's eye. He looked like he was grinning and gave her a thumbs up and she blushed more if it was possible. As she opened her mouth she put the image of Flack in her head to encourage her.

_We've been friends for so long, I can't deny,  
These feelings are so strong I keep hot inside,  
Wanna tell you but I can't find the words to say,  
So afraid if I do things will never be the same,  
I gotta work it out, times really running out,  
Don't know what to do but I know I gotta say it now,  
Don't wanna loose a friend but why should I pretend,  
That I don't love you when I've waited so long_

(So long) been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
I can't hold it back cause I've been waiting so long,  
Been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
Been waiting (so long) I've been waiting so long,  
I've been trying to tell ya, tell ya, eh  
That we should be together, everyday,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, oh  
And I'm crazy in love with all you do,  
coz you're giving me something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something, something

When you come to me and say some other girl has broke your heart once again,  
Will you every learn, all this time I've been patiently,  
Hoping that you would notice me, you need to know that I've been waiting so long,

(So long) been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
I can't hold it back cause I've been waiting so long,  
Been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
Been waiting (so long) I've been waiting so long,  
I've been trying to tell ya, tell ya, eh  
That we should be together, everyday,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, oh  
And I'm crazy in love with all you do,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something, something

(So long) been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
I can't hold it back cause I've been waiting so long,  
Been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
Been waiting (so long) I've been waiting so long,  
I've been trying to tell ya, tell ya,  
That we should be together, everyday,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, oh  
And I'm crazy in love with all you do,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something, something

Unnoticed by their male counterparts Stella and Lindsay crept towards the stage and when Jess got down leaving behind the waves of cheers the crowds were sending behind her she got down and was greeted by Stella and Lindsays nervous grin and that was when she noticed Flack had come up behind them. Noticing her gaze they turned around and muttering incoherent excuses the fed away to a distance where they could safely observe their story.

"Hey." Jess smiled softly.

"Hey Detective." Flack mirrored her smile. "That was some show you put on." He said.

"Only the best for my friends." She stated. Angell was now staring at the floor hoping a hole would open her and swallow her up. Her cheeks flaming red she felt Flack shift closer to her.

Flack was unsure. He knew he liked her a lot but was not sure if she liked him back. But the previous conversation with his friends proved that he had feelings for her.

Breaking the silence that had enveloped both of them Angell spoke "Atleast I didn't have to wear the dress." She flirted.

Flack smiled his teasing grin "Or a Kevlar. Or we'd really have to pull the crowd of you. You definitely rival Marilyn Monroe in a vest."

Angell laughed "And you said you didn't have game."

"Jess" Flack started hesitantly and stopped.

"Yea" she answered very well knowing the question and the answer could very well make or break their relationship.

"Did you mean the song?" he said slowly his heart tethering on the edge of a cliff ready to plunge into the sea of emotional turmoil if he experienced reject from this woman.

"Yea" she said "I mean ive liked you for a long time and we like flirt and have instant chemistry. From what I see. But if you don't want anything to do with me I understand." She rambled.

Flack grinned he loved it when she rambled it was so cute when she did it. He interrupted her "Hey I like you. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same."

Her heart soared, Don Flack Jr. , the sexiest man on the force, the best street smart homicide detective around and importantly her partner liked her. "I did I mean I do feel the same."

"Great than maybe I could treat you to dinner tomorrow night?" Flack said hopefully.

"Of course." Jessica Angell if possible smiled wider.

Feeling a new bout of confidence he suddenly put his hand around her waist and pulled her close. Angell having the same intentions closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was everything she could hope for and more. It was sweet, sensual and passionate. His lips were soft and loving and if the expression was true she would have probably melted in his arm right then and there.

Flack smiled against the kissed and felt Angell do the same. Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberry lipgloss. His arm around her waist felt so right. He didn't feel this way with any women before. All thoughts of Devon left his mind and he catalogued new and better thoughts of Angell. The way her eyes shined in the light, the way her hands around his neck felt, how her hair smelled of honey suckle and traces of her intoxicating perfume clung to her and her oh soft lips. As they broke of their kiss they stared into each others eyes while noticing Lindsay and Danny making out in the corner and Mac kissing Stella at their table.

She smiled "That was real good game detective." For that moment Jessica Angell and Don Flack made a silent promise to themselves that they would try to make this work. Because for them that memory sprung together by lines from the song would for ever be etched into their memory and would never be forgotten. For neither of them knew that they had started a love of a lifetime, both of them as two normal people in the crowd experiencing the start of the night of an endless time they had to love and live enough with together with each other by their sides.

_IT IS BETTER TO HAVE BEEN LOVED THEN LOST THAN TO HAVE NEVER BEEN LOVED AT ALL._

OKAY, I KNOW THE ENDING IS A BIT K A LOT CLICHÉ BUT U GOTTA ADMIT IT IS TRUE. PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST POSTED FIC BUT MORE TO COME CAUSE I JUST LOVE F/A.

-MH


End file.
